Les pages d'une autre histoire
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Cette année ne fut pas vraiment la même pour tous. La plume de Cho a entendu bien plus qu'on a bien voulu nous le rapporter.


**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait écrire un OS dans lequel devait apparaître un certain nombre de mots et d'expressions (en gras dans le texte). Ce OS est donc une participation au challenge # 7 de "des Mots et des Idées". Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JK Rowling est le cerveau, je ne suis qu'un petit neurone tentant de me taper l'incruste dans son univers.

**Liste des mots et expressions à utiliser (sans tomber dans la guimauve)** : poney, rose, amour éternel, bébé phoque, petit oisillon tombé du nid, rire cristallin, yeux d'un [mettre une couleur] profond, nounours, couettes, étoile filante, petit pull en laine et journal intime.

**Les pages d'une autre histoire**

Ouah ! C'est incroyable ! Cette année Poudlard accueille le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je suis toute excitée, c'est tellement mythique cet évènement. Bon, bien sûr le tournoi de quidditch a été annulé, ça c'est galère. Je crois que Marietta va bientôt sortir de la douche. Si on ne passe pas la soirée à parler de ce concours, c'est que je ne la connais pas.

. :°~*/\*~° :.

C'est horrible comme les profs peuvent être tenaces ! A croire que les BUSEs sont le mois prochain ! Comme j'ai l'intention de tout fait pour bien m'en sortir à cet exam (hors de question de répéter le fiasco de l'année dernière en méta), je bosse (trop d'après Marietta, mais je sais encore qu'avant les exams elle va se maudire de ne pas s'y être prise suffisamment tôt). Mais du coup, je n'ai même plus le temps de penser au quidditch. Je pense que je peux abandonner l'idée de me détendre cette année.

Sinon, ce matin j'ai remarqué une affiche annonçant l'arrivée prochaine des délégations des autres écoles participant au Tournoi. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ils vont ressembler. Qui sait ? Peut-être que je croiserais la route d'un bel étranger.

[…]

. :°~*/\*~° :.

On a pu finir les cours plus tôt aujourd'hui, pour accueillir comme il se doit les élèves étrangers. Déjà, ils nous ont bien fait poireauter. Mais en plus ils se la pétaient grave ! Ceux de Beauxbâtons se la jouaient trop princesses avec leur carrosse et leurs **poneys** (grands **poneys** soit dit en passant, très grands oui). Et les autres avec leur pauvre pseudo-bateau pirate. Ils nous revisitent les vaisseaux fantômes ? Quoique, s'il fallait dire lesquels avaient le plus la classe, je dirais que ce sont bien ceux de Durmstrang (non, je ne dis pas ça parce que la majorité de leur délégation est composée de beaux mâles).

Bon, je suis un peu mauvaise en disant tout cela, je dois être jalouse sûrement (sérieux, nous on aurait trop pas géré si on avait dû changer d'école. On serait partis comment ? A dos de calmar ? Laissez-moi rire). En tout cas, les filles de Beauxbâtons se sont installées à notre table pour le festin d'accueil. Une fois qu'on les connait un peu mieux, même si elles étaient assez sectaires, elles sont plutôt sympas. Mais à côté d'elles, surtout à côté de cette Fleur Delacour (en voilà une qui se prend de haut !), on n'a plus aucune chance de mettre le grappin sur les beaux gosses. A croire que cette année tout veut me forcer à bosser. Et je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire plus tard !

[…]

. :°~*/\*~° :.

C'est un truc de dingue ! On a deux champions pour Poudlard ! T'aurais vu la tronche qu'ont tirée les filles de Beauxbâtons à notre table, hi-la-rant. Bref même si tout le monde a plus ou moins protesté, les participations de Cédric et Harry ont été confirmées. Ce qui m'a étonné, c'est que pratiquement tout Poudlard a hué Harry. Il est l'un des nôtres, bon sang ! C'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment une chance de gagner en plus. En tout cas, c'est un bon joueur de quidditch et il n'est pas méchant pour deux noises (entre attrapeurs, on peut bien se serrer les coudes). Et puis, ne nous voilons pas la face, il avait l'air complètement paumé ce soir quand la Coupe de feu a sortit son nom.

[…]

. :°~*/\*~° :.

Aujourd'hui c'était la première tâche du Tournoi. Et quelle tâche ! (yep, elle n'est même pas partie avec la super lessive des elfes de Poudlard). Tout le monde a frémi quand Cédric a manqué de se faire rôtir. J'ai vraiment eu peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais il faut dire aussi : des dragons bordel ! Comment est-ce qu'ils pouvaient s'attendre à ça ? Par contre, Harry leur en a mit plein la vue ! Ils peuvent tous remballer leurs stupides badges maintenant. Le petit jeune, on ne l'attendait pas comme il s'est dévoilé. **Petit oisillon tombé du nid**, qui prend son envol et leur montre à tous la force qu'il a en lui. Ouh là, va falloir que je me surveille si je commence à partir dans des envolées lyriques comme ça. Bref, maintenant Harry est un champion de Poudlard, c'est incontestable.

Ah là là, toute cette histoire m'a donné envie de me remettre en selle. Il faut vraiment que je me trouve un moment pour retourner à mes premiers amours, le quidditch me manque trop !

[…]

. :°~*/\*~° :.

Enfin ! Je ne te raconte pas le plaisir que j'ai eu à remonter sur un balai ! En fait si, je te le dis mais bon tu m'as comprise : ce n'est qu'une façon de parler, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais bien contente de retrouver mon Comète. Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur balai sur le commerce, mais c'est déjà mieux que les pauvres **Etoiles Filantes** que propose l'école. Et dire que j'ai commencé à voler sur ces rosses.

Bref, ça fait trois jours qu'on nous a annoncé qu'il y aurait un bal à Noël et personne ne m'avait encore invitée. C'est là que je suis contente que Marietta ne soit particulièrement fan de balai volant et ne m'ait pas accompagnée aujourd'hui. J'étais seule, bref de quoi décoincer plus d'un garçon.

J'étais donc là, à voler tranquillement, à m'offrir quelques piqués (histoire de ressentir un peu de sensations fortes) et je dois bien le dire (sans fausse modestie) : j'avais trop la classe ! Et là, qui je vois qui se ramène aussi avec son balai ? Cédric Diggory en personne (et seul aussi, de quoi décoincer plus d'une fille). Lui aussi avait dû avoir envie de voler après les petites prouesses d'Harry. Quoique… Il faut dire que dès qu'il a décollé, il m'a vite rejointe. Ça se voyait à peu près gros comme ça qu'il avait envie de me dire un truc. Et puis pas n'importe quel truc : il m'a carrément demandé d'être sa cavalière au bal de Noël ! Comment j'aurais pu lui résister, il était vraiment trop craquant (sans oublier qu'il avait une côte de popularité non négligeable). Je l'ai un peu laissé mariner, faire style que je réfléchissais (je ne suis pas une Serdaigle pour rien), et je lui ai dit oui avec un grand sourire. A le voir on avait l'impression que je venais d'accepter une demande en mariage. Juste après ça, j'ai mis pied à terre, parce que ça faisait quand même un moment que j'étais dans les airs et que j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche. Lui, il est resté voler.

Le mieux dans toute cette histoire, c'était quand même de voir la tronche qu'à tiré Marietta quand je lui ai dit qui serait mon cavalier.

[…]

. :°~*/\*~° :.

Arf, je crois que je viens de briser un cœur aujourd'hui. Je me sens trop horrible. J'étais à la volière et Harry m'a abordée. J'ai toujours plus ou moins soupçonné que je ne le laissais pas indifférent mais à la façon dont il se tenait tout gêné devant moi, le doute n'était plus permis. C'était super dur de rester neutre devant **ses yeux d'un vert profond** (que j'ai toujours trouvé magnifiques soit dit en passant) et pleins d'espoir. J'ai dû décliner son invitation à être sa cavalière et je t'assure que j'ai tout fait pour être la plus sympa possible. Qu'il ait eu le courage de me demander ça (alors que je suis plus âgée et par définition plus intimidante)… Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas l'envoyer balader comme ça, surtout qu'il est plutôt gentil. Mais aussi, quelle idée de me demander ça à peine deux-trois jours avant le bal ? Il fallait qu'il s'y attende, non ? Non, ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est bon quoi ! On ne va pas en faire toute une histoire ! C'est pas comme si je venais de signer l'arrêt de mort d'un **bébé phoque** quand même ! Je l'ai ménagé comme j'ai pu.

Toute cette histoire m'a horriblement gênée.

[…]

. :°~*/\*~° :.

Hier, c'était enfin le grand soir. L'équipe de déco s'est surpassée, c'était magnifique. J'avais mis la robe que j'ai acheté cet été : elle est un peu dans le style chinois mais je l'avais améliorée et il n'y paraissait plus du tout et au moins, j'aurais pu courir avec s'il l'avait fallu. Je la trouvais déjà vraiment jolie avant le bal, mais quand j'ai vu le regard que Cédric a posé sur moi, je devais être tout bonnement somptueuse (c'est lui qui me l'a dit après qu'on se soit retrouvés, je n'invente rien). Je dois bien admettre qu'il a été à la hauteur, il était si élégant. Il avait amené une **rose**, comme il est coutume pour un bal d'après lui. Mais comme il n'y avait pas de boutonnière à sa robe de sorcier, il me l'a mise dans mes cheveux. J'ai sentit mes joues s'enflammer et j'ai un peu ri nerveusement. Ça m'a vraiment donné l'air d'une pimbêche, je pense, mais heureusement il n'a rien remarqué. […] La soirée a vraiment été super, même si après le bal, je me suis rendue compte que la **rose** qu'il m'avait offerte était une fausse. Ça m'a un peu vexée.

Mais le plus important, c'est ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Cédric est venu me voir (devant Marietta et toutes les autres) en me disant qu'il voulait me parler. Les filles ont fait style de ricaner, mais une fois que nous avons été seul et qu'il a tenté un peu d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère, je lui ai sorti mon superbe **rire cristallin **avec la main qui range ni vu ni connu une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille pour le rassurer et lui faire passer le message : t'en fait pas pour elles, tu es vraiment le meilleur. Ça marche à chaque fois. Il m'a fait un grand sourire puis m'a demandé si je voulais bien sortir avec lui.

Sur le coup, ça m'a scotché. Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre. Accepter de l'accompagner à un bal c'était quelque chose, mais ça, c'était autre chose (je me sens philosophe comme ça des fois). Et puis je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? Après tout il est franchement bien foutu, populaire et a toujours été sympa avec moi. L'avoir pour petit-ami n'aurait que des avantages. Et puis, je savais bien qu'il ne promettait pas un **amour éternel**, il m'appréciait beaucoup et c'était tout. C'était pas comme si je me retrouvais enchaînée et qu'en cas de mésentente je ne pouvais pas tout simplement me casser sans crainte de lui briser complètement le cœur.

Cette fois, je vais un peu laisser mariner Marietta. Si je lui balance tout ça d'un coup, je crois qu'elle en tomberait dans les pommes.

[…]

. :°~*/\*~° :.

J'ai appris que Cédric avait aidé Harry pour découvrir le secret de l'œuf d'or. On ne dirait pas comme ça parce qu'il la joue un peu mec inaccessible et super classe, mais en fait, Cédric est un gros **nounours**. C'est dingue toutes les qualités qu'il a et que je découvre chaque jour d'avantage, il me plait de plus en plus. Je crois que je commence à m'attacher à lui.

[…]

. :°~*/\*~° :.

Je n'en reviens pas. Cédric m'avait rapportée l'énigme de l'œuf d'or. Quand ça disait « _Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi_ », je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça puisse être moi. Quand le professeur Flitwick m'a expliqué ce qui allait se passer, j'étais tout simplement ahurie. Et puis plus rien, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve complètement trempée dans les bras de Cédric à la surface du lac. Les applaudissements explosèrent autour de nous, apparemment nous étions les premiers à sortir. Dans l'euphorie j'ai voulu déposer un baiser sur la joue de Cédric, histoire de le féliciter à ma manière. Mais il a tourné la tête au dernier moment pour voir si j'allais bien et... je te laisse deviner. Ça nous a tous les deux surpris et puis on a éclaté de rire et nagé jusqu'à la rive où les juges nous attendaient.

[…]

. :°~*/\*~° :.

Il était vraiment trop cra-quant avec ce **petit pull en laine** et son col en V qui me laissait entrevoir la musculature de son torse. Miam ! Des rendez-vous secret comme ça, je paierais pour en obtenir. J'ai vraiment tiré le bon numéro avec Cédric. Bref, hier soir on a eu notre premier vrai rendez-vous amoureux. C'était super excitant parce que le couvre-feu était déjà passé quand nous nous sommes retrouvés et que la peur de se faire surprendre, bah ça donne quelques envies, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Rassure-toi, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose. Enfin si quand même : disons qu'on s'est donné notre premier vrai baiser, et ce n'était pas un accident celui-là, et qu'on est allé juste un peu plus loin. Non pas si loin, pervers ! Comme dirait Marietta on s'est contenté de se bécoter et d'échanger quelques caresses, même si je sentais qu'il en voulait un peu plus. Mais c'était fabuleux !

[…]

. :°~*/\*~° :.

Theresa Fannings m'a grillée ! Elle a compris que j'avais un **journal intime** (au bout de cinq ans à partager le même dortoir, c'est pas vraiment un exploit soi dit en passant), mais surtout elle a essayé de me le piquer, la garce ! (Si je suis si méchante avec elle, c'est parce qu'elle a clairement tenté de faire du gringe à mon mec, _The_ champion de Poudlard et _The_ dieu du quidditch). Je vais lui en donner à lire ! Voyons voir… Quelque chose qu'elle sait déjà et de tout à fait inintéressant… Ah oui, ce qui s'est passé à la soirée pyjama de notre dortoir la semaine dernière, histoire qu'on se raconte tous les potins circulants à Poudlard (faut pas croire que les Serdaigles sont des filles sages).

Bref, on s'est fait des** couettes** et des tresses tout en commentant pour la troisième fois cette pseudo-relation douteuse entre Viktor Krum et Granger. Comme ça, Theresa avait vraiment la même tronche que cette moldue, Mimi Cracra (vengeance assurée si elle lit ces lignes : alors poufiasse, ça te fait quoi, hein ? Espèce de jalouse !).

[…]

. :°~*/\*~° :.

Demain, c'est la troisième tâche et la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorcier. Adieu pimbêches de Beauxbâtons et pauvres types de Durmstrang ! Cédric a toutes ses chances, il est premier ex aequo pour le moment et il s'est vraiment bien préparé. Ce serait vraiment génial qu'il gagne ! Je m'arrangerai pour avoir une place au premier rang dans les gradins en face du labyrinthe. J'espère qu'il remarquera que je serai là pour l'encourager avant son départ et pour l'acclamer à son retour. Vraiment, je crois qu'après tous ces mois passés ensemble… Oui, je crois vraiment que je l'aime pour de bon.

* * *

Je pense avoir respecté le challenge de ne pas tomber dans la guimauve. Si vous avez trouvé ça mièvre à en finir votre boîte de mouchoirs, je crois que j'ai plus qu'à me trouver un coin sympa au milieu de nulle part et de m'y planquer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Rassurez-moi, histoire que j'arrête de remplir mes bagages.


End file.
